


My Prompts, Their Fills: an anthology of comment-fic

by jagfanatic (LustyLadyJane), LustyLadyJane



Category: Multi-Fandom, NCIS, NCIS AU - Keeper'verse, Supernatural, Torchwood, various - Fandom
Genre: Anthology, Community: comment_fic, Community: ohsam, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/jagfanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. I participate in several comment-fic memes and wanted the fics (or a link) in one place so I could find them easily. All fics are posted with permission of the author.   </p><p>Each chapter is an individual story. Click "Chapter Index" then 'FULL PAGE INDEX" to see the complete list.<br/>- The format for chapter titles is "FANDOM: Title - by author (community)"<br/>- WARNINGS are provided in the chapter notes. (Along with the characters, and other header information.)<br/>- Chapters without titles are placeholders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SUPERNATURAL:  The Voice of Sleep - by toratio (Oh Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epi-Tag for S7-17:The Born Again Identity
> 
> Prompt:  
> After so many weeks with Lucifer's constant chatter, Sam finds the slience unsettling. He tries listening to music, playing video games, but nothing helps except Dean's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: FR-15  
> Char: Sam & Dean Winchester  
> Genre: Family  
> Meme: Oh, Sam  
> Link: http://ohsam.livejournal.com/445186.html?thread=2651394#t2651394

Sam genuinely thought the silence in his mind would be a relief. 

And it was, for a while. He could sleep now, his body getting its much-needed rest, his mind for a while too clouded from the constant abuse to even think straight. Dean drove them back to the cabin, Sam napping on and off most of the way, not thinking about much of anything except when he needed to eat, drink or use the bathroom.

But after a day or two in the cabin, lying on the couch and listening to the tick of computer keys, the silence started to eat at him.

When Sam turned on the television voluntarily, Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Is _Sleepless in Seattle_ on Sammy?” 

“Bite me,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes at Dean’s stupid grin. His brother had been mostly quiet, looking up articles on Dick Roman or watching porn, drinking and sleeping and keeping to himself. It wouldn’t usually bother Sam, but after Lucifer talking at him constantly, he was finding that he actually, well, _missed it_ , just a little bit.

The background noise of the television did little to relieve his loneliness, and Sam put his iPod on, ignoring Dean’s comments about his ‘girly’ music.

It was when he started looking for movies online, something, _anything_ to watch, that Dean started to notice.

“I thought you’d be enjoying the quiet,” he commented, voice rough from alcohol and little sleep.

“It’s just – a little too quiet, you know?” Sam shrugged, pushed his hair out of his eyes, “it kind of feels like I’m trying to fill space, but nothing quite fits.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Sam made his way back to the couch and slumped down. “Nah, I just need to adjust I guess…”

Dean fell silent again, and Sam watched him, wanting to have a real conversation, about something that wasn’t Lucifer, or Hell, or his broken brain. _Maybe you don’t want to talk about anything,_ he thought, staring up at the ceiling, _maybe you just need a real voice._

Sam remembered when he was little, when Dean would tell him stupid stories that made no sense – things that were half lore he was reading and half plots of movies and TV shows. Sam could never keep up with the plot, and he would fall asleep half way through most of the time anyway, but Dean’s voice was soothing, a deep rumble in his chest that spread warmth throughout his body, made his limbs feel heavy, made him feel sleepy and safe.

“Dean,” he began reluctantly, wondering if he was going to be reminded of this moment for the rest of eternity.

“Mmmm?” Dean didn’t even look up.

“What are you looking at?”

“… Nothing.”

 _Right._ “Are you looking at porn?”

“… No.”

“Sure.”

Dean looked up finally. “What do you want, Sam?”

Sam felt himself blush. “I was just wondering if you’d, I don’t know, tell me a story, or read me something.”

“What?” 

“I just – it’d be nice to hear your voice, is all.”

Dean rolled his eyes, took a sip of his beer, “you’re such a girl.” But he looked back at the computer and said, “do you care what I read?”

“No,” Sam curled up on the couch as best he could, “whatever.”

“Um…” Dean scanned the computer screen, clicked the keys a few times, then finally said, “here we go.” He cleared his throat. “Ah, ‘Misty is 19, from South Korea, a double-D and is ready for anything…’”

Sam bit back on the grin spreading over his face, letting his eyes close and listening to the deep, throaty rumble of his brother’s voice.

“Candi – with an ‘i’ – has just turned 22, and hails from Tokyo, Japan. Her petite figure is accentuated by her ample bosom – heh, they actually use the word ‘bosom’ – a voluptuous size D. And, yeah, they’re real…”

The sound of Dean’s voice lulled him into a deep sleep, which led inevitably to dreams about women with ‘voluptuous bosoms’, and Sam didn’t notice when Dean sniggered and took a quick snap of Sam’s tenting jeans with his phone.

He also didn’t notice when Dean covered his slumbering form with a blanket and swept his hair back off his forehead with a warm hand.


	2. TORCHWOOD:  Once You've Tasted Love - by karaokegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has more than one appetite.
> 
> Prompt: Food Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: FR-13  
> Genre: Crack  
> Characters: Jack/? (surprise RP)  
> Meme: karokegal's LJ  
> Link: http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1326147.html

“Honestly, Jack,” Suzie groused, shuffling through Torchwood’s well-worn stack of takeaway menus. “It’s all very well for you to have a valet, but you couldn’t you have hired something we could all use, like a cook? You must have shagged a chef at some point.”

He sighed involuntarily at the memory. 

He’d been in Florence skiving off from Torchwood; she’d been perfecting her risotto. It was a month of delicious food and better sex with a creative and limber partner whose appreciation of all things sensual matched his own. 

Jack had even considered proposing. 

Unfortunately Julia Child was already married.


	3. NCIS: (Untitled) - by Hawk_Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd be delighted with a bit Tibbs sex-gone-awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: FR-15  
> Genre: Slash, Humor  
> Char: Leroy Jethor Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo
> 
> Meme: Hawk_Soaring's LJ  
> Link: http://hawk-soaring.livejournal.com/422724.html?thread=6254916#t6254916

Gibbs exited the elevator, limping, with Tony dogging his heels as always. What was different was Gibbs making a beeline for the men’s room and Tony following him in, looking around quickly before entering and locking the door behind them. 

“Sorry, Boss,” he murmured as he went to his knees and began to fumble with the button and zipper on Gibbs’ trousers, wincing when Gibbs hissed in a breath. “I’m really sorry, Boss. I didn’t mean to zip skin but when the elevator started moving I –”

“Quiet, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snapped before sighing loudly. “Just kiss it better.”


	4. NCIS: Untitled - by wingstarvegeta (Comment-Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special funeral for a special partner.
> 
> Prompt: NCIS, Gibbs + any (gen or ship), sailboat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: FR-13  
> WARNING: Major Character Death  
> Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tim McGee  
> Genre: Drama, Slash  
> Meme: Comment-Fic, aka Bite-Sized Bits of Fic  
> Link: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/261408.html?thread=52292640#t52292640

Jethro gently placed the red roses in Tim's still, cold hands before giving the face a feather-light caress. "Fair winds and following seas, beloved. I'll be with you soon," he whispered. He got up off his knees, stepping back from the small, single man skiff that he had built just for this purpose.

A small and sad smile flickered when he remembered how the idea came to him.

_Another hard day, another bad case. Tim rested his head on Jethro's chest, right over his heart. "You know, the Vikings used to place their dead on burning boats. The last voyage." He placed a sleepy kiss to Tim's hair. "Sounds right to do it that way. If they allowed it anymore, that's what I would want."_

_He gave Tim a quiet chuckle. "If that's what you want, I'll see what I can do. But you've got a long time 'til that happens."_

That memory was six months previous. Standing on the pier, the rest of the team and Tim's family at his back


	5. NCIS: Time Heals All Wounds: 12 months on - by Hawk_Soaring on LJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hawk_Soaring](http://hawk-soaring.livejournal.com/) posted a meme: Give me one of my own stories, and a timestamp sometime in the future after the end of the story, or sometime in the past before the story started, and I'll write you however many words of what happened then, whether it's five minutes before the story started or ten years in the future.
> 
> MY PROMPT: The Keeperverse, "Time Heals All Wounds," 6mo to 1yr down the road.  
> Character preference: Jason and the babies (Bryce &/or Tom optional)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Family  
> RATING: General Aundiences  
> WARNING: Slavery AU (vague reference)  
> Char: Tom Morrow, Jason (OC)

Tom took a sip of his water, the condensation cool against the palms of his hands. The sounds of children’s laughter made him smile and he shook his head at the antics of his slave. Jason was lying on the floor with two chubby, dark-haired babies straddling his torso. He had never thought about Jason and children together before, but seeing him with Abby’s children made Tom realize his beautiful boy had depths that he’d never even suspected. Seeing them together made him wonder whether Jason should have had children of his own some day – and whether he was being selfish by keeping him all to himself. But then Jason looked over at him and smiled – and Tom knew he’d never voluntarily give him up.


	6. APPENDIX: Links to fics not posted in full in the anthology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long, multi-chapter fics, and those the author did not want posted as part of the anthology are linked to on the author's site or the meme. 
> 
> They are grouped by fandom, and the title is a link to the fic. I've included the author, rating/warnings, characters, and the prompt is used as the summary. 
> 
> **Please, pay careful attention to warnings.**
> 
>  
> 
> **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

** SUPERNATURAL **

  
**1.[ _if ever three were one, then surely we_](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/104399.html?thread=2195919#cmt2195919)**  
\- by ellimurasaki on Dreamwidth  
\- RATING: Teen  
\- CHAR: Sam/Jess/Dean  
\- PROMPT: AU; Sam, Hunter!Jess, Dean; Matching rings.

 

 **2.[ _a "guardian" angel_](../../../378688)**  
\- by epicionly (mineconsolidate) on AO3  
\- RATING: Teen  
\- CHAR: Castiel, Adam Milligan (Winchester)  
\- PROMPT: Cas has made many mistakes over the years; he also has many secrets. Sometimes the two intersect. Sam wasn’t the only one he tried to rescue from the cage. In fact, he got Adam’s soul out easily -- it was his body that got left behind. Disembodied souls are hard to hang onto. While Cas was reaching for Sam, Adam’s slipped from his grasp and he lost track of it.

Adam's soul went into what would have been a stillborn child. Now he’s a toddler. An only child whose parents don’t understand why he keeps babbling about his brothers. Or, why he keeps taking their cell phones and dialing numbers no longer in service.

 

 **3.[ _Absence of Consent_](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/15818.html)**  
\- by jasmineisland on LiveJournal  
\- RATING: Mature  
\- WARNING: NON-CON (Not graphic.)  
\- CHAR: Dean, Sam, Hallucifer  
\- PROMPT: Under the infulence of the love potion, Sam DID have sex with Becky. When he remembers, he blurts it out to Dean... who, being the insensitive, chauvanistic, dick of a brother he can be, mocks him.

How does Sam deal with his brother's reaction? What about the emotional fallout of realizing he's a rape victim? Does Dean come to realize what a complete asshat he was, or does he remain ignorant? Of course, if you want to take this in a different direction, go wherever the muse takes you. You can even use another POV. All I want is a look at Sam's thoughts and emotions.

  
 **4.[ _And You Want Three Wishes_](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/35323.html?thread=1063931#t1063931)**  
\- by Fikuz on LiveJournal  
\- RATING: Teen  
\- CHAR: Jo Harvelle, Adam Milligan, various SPN  
\- PROMPT: Supernatural, Jo + any, First time s/he sees Jo in a dress. 

 

 

* * *

** STARGATE **

**1.[ _In a Panic_](../../../679587)**  
\- by Kaylashay (aka, kaylashay81) on LiveJournal and AO3 (link is to AO3)  
\- RATING: General Audiences  
\- WARNING: Major Character Death (Temporary)  
\- CHAR: Ronin Dex,  John Sheppard  
\- PROMPT: Highlander/SG:A, During one of their more rigourous training sessions, one of them breaks the other's neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. APPENDIX II:  Links to My Prompts (Filled & Unfilled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I got sloppy about backing up my laptop, I lost almost a year's worth of notes about prompts I had made, and several fics and WIPs for ones I was filling. I've been trying to track them down, but not all communities, challenges, etc maintain searchable catalogs of prompts and fills. Whenever I locate one of my prompts, I'm going to post a link to the original prompt &/or the off-site catalog.
> 
>  **Pimping My Prompts**  
>  This is mainly a tracking system for my own benefit, but if anyone wants to fill a prompt, have at it! Whether you officially post it to the challenge/meme or not, please let me know so I can read it. (I won't include your fill or its link in this anthology without your permission.)

**SPN Bitesized:** Is a Comment-Fic Community for the TV show _Supernatural_ , on [Dreamwidth](http://dreamwidth.org)  
It has a comprehensive catalog on Pinboard tagged by theme, prompt, unfilled, characters, pairings, and more on their Pinboard Account. My prompts are listed [**Here**](http://pinboard.in/u:spn.bitesized/t:p_ladyjane/).

* * *

**Comment Fic** aka, Bite-Sized Bits of Fic is a multi-fandom community with daily prompt themes.  
While they have an index of sorts on Delicious, it is not as easy to search as SPN Bitesized. I'll try to cluster my prompts under similar themes.

Theme: Humor  
[Supernatural, any, any; laughter is the best medicine](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/408591.html?thread=67161615#t67161615)  


Theme: Hurt/Comfort  
[NCIS, Abby + or / any, The hideous orange of the bullpen would be better than the blank white walls at the hospital.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/408591.html?thread=67168527#t67168527)


End file.
